


Let me make it good for you

by orphan_account



Series: Shellett first times [1]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ isn't exactly experienced when it comes to gay relationships, but then again, George isn't either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me make it good for you

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt asking just for 'Shellett smut' on Tumblr, and then this happened ;)

It was a Tuesday afternoon and George and JJ were making out on the sofa in the latter’s flat. This was hardly a rare occurrence - they’d only been dating for a month, but they’d always been the touchy feely type - but this time something was different. This time JJ wanted to do more than cop a feel of his boyfriend’s arse; he wanted to go much further than that. He knew that this was George’s first relationship with another guy, which was why they’d been taking it slow up until then, but he’d been single for quite a while before they’d got together and his gorgeous partner’s constant presence mixed with Jaymi’s constant jokes about them shagging and his general horniness all combined to make him truly desperate to take things further with George. The only question was how to bring up the idea while his tongue was down George’s throat and his hand was down the back of his jeans on top of his brand new sofa. It was hardly the optimum time to bring up the idea of them having sex, or was it? After having puzzled over the idea for several minutes, he decided to just stop worrying about it all and go for it since the worst thing that could happen would be not getting any sex, which wouldn’t change his current circumstances anyway. Surfacing from their rather intense snogging session to finally suck some fresh air into his lungs, JJ then positioned his lips next to the shell of George’s ear to ensure that he could hear his panted question perfectly well.

“How would you like it if I fucked you right now on this sofa?” Admittedly, it was hardly the most eloquent or well thought out come-on ever, but at any rate he could always pass it off as a slip of the tongue in a moment of passion if needs be. Not exactly to his surprise, George immediately pulled away fully, his face paling a little as he took in what JJ had just said.

*

“I, um, I don’t think I’m ready for that JJ…” George was clearly concerned that his boyfriend would be disappointed in his lack of willing, but in fact JJ didn’t think he’d ever seen anything cuter than the younger boy attempting to hide behind his friend to disguise the blush that was creeping up from his neck to stain his cheeks a delicate shade of pink.

“Hey it’s OK,” he told him, leaning down to kiss his partner softly and gently so as to reassure him that he wasn’t at all angry. “I understand - it’s your first time, you want it to be special.” Although he was trying hard to remain positive about the whole thing, JJ couldn’t help the way his voice caught on the final word as he considered the idea that he wasn’t good enough for his partner to have sex with. George, on the other hand, looked up into JJ’s eyes with a start at that and began to contradict him immediately without even thinking about what he was saying beforehand.

“It’s not that, Jay, it’s just that, well…” his voice lowered to almost a whisper so that JJ had to strain to hear what the teenager was saying. “…I don’t want to, y’know, get hurt.” Biting his lip so hard as to almost draw blood, George averted his gaze firmly from JJ’s dark eyes until the older boy deliberately craned his neck until their faces were once again in front of each other. Despite the uncomfortable angle, he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek in his hand and carefully kissed him first on the nose and then fully on the lips.

“I’m sorry, Georgie, I know how scary it is to think about it, but I swear to God I’d never hurt you.”

*

Nodding, George opened his mouth to speak again before JJ pressed a finger against his lips to hush him.

“I understand that you don’t want to go all the way yet, George, but, er, don’t you think we could maybe do something else?” Frowning for a moment before realisation broke across his face, the 19 year old’s smile grew a little larger while his blush darkened slightly.

“Something else?” he teased, causing JJ to grin as thoughts of exactly what he would like to do to his boyfriend at that moment in time. “Such as…” For a moment there was the heady silence of sexual tension filling the room, and JJ savoured it before his desire to relieve his passions became too much and he was forced by his own lust to reply.

“Such as this,” he whispered, before almost attacking George’s neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, creating an array of bruises, love bites and rows of kisses that led from his jawline the his collar bones which were laid bare thanks to the skewed t-shirt the younger man was wearing. With every lick, suck and bite George let out a different noise of pleasure that simply served to egg JJ on ever more until he pulled away from his neck to nibble at his earlobe. “And this.”

*

With that he ran his hands up underneath George’s top, fingers cool against the heat of the teenager’s stomach, and helped his boyfriend to remove the now pointless garment and sling it somewhere across the room. When his partner’s perfect body was laid out in front of him, he had to take a full minute to appreciate it, his fingers tracing the contours of his muscles while his eyes roamed over the expenses of perfectly pale gold skin. His hands were then replaced with his lips, sliding over the smooth skin and occasionally biting simply to mark it as his own. Eventually he reached the sensitive skin just above the waistband of George’s jeans and remained there for a minute or two, kissing and sucking to relax the 19 year old who he’d felt tense at the proximity of JJ’s tongue and his member. “And this,” he muttered, so quietly as to be almost inaudible against George’s silky smooth skin, then pulled away to unzip his bandmate’s jeans and pull them down a little so he could see the rapidly hardening cock that was clearly visible through the navy boxers underneath. Taking a deep breath so as to prepare himself, he decided to look up at George while his dipped his hand down inside the waistband, their eyes meeting as he released it from the confines of his pants and slowly curled his fist around the bottom of the shaft to pump upwards once. Only when he felt a drop of precum wet his fingers did he dare to look down at the member in his hand, and immediately gasped in surprise.

“Fuck, George, you’re huge!” Surprisingly, although George had caught him coming out of the shower back at the X-Factor house, JJ had never seen his boyfriend fully naked, but the 9 inches that he was currently gripping was more than he could ever have hoped for. George blushed profusely as the older man positioned himself more comfortably on his knees on the floor and looked up at him in full seriousness.

* 

“You’re certain you want to do this?” asked JJ, desperate to embark on the next step of their relationship by finally engaging in his first sexual act with George, but painfully aware of how nervous his boyfriend had been about the whole thing earlier that evening. After all, he didn’t want to force George into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with! Thankfully, however, George appeared to be perfectly willing for JJ to do whatever he wanted to him, for he was bucking his hips off of the sofa in order to find some sort of friction to relieve his rapidly growing member and at the 22 year old’s question he began nodding his head frantically in response. That was all it took for JJ to move his head forwards and take the tip of George’s precum-leaking length in his mouth, revelling in the intoxicatingly salty yet irresistible taste that he hoped he would now always associate with this moment of the two of them becoming more intimate than they’d ever dreamed of being before. It was heaven. The moment his tongue began lapping at the head of George’s cock, the teenager emitted a noise of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when JJ ducked his head down to take more in his deliciously warm, wet mouth. At first he seemed a little embarrassed at his lack of self-control, but JJ simply smiled around his length and looked up so that their lust-darkened eyes could link together while his tongue stroked invisible patterns on the underside of George’s shaft.

*

Pulling off for just a moment, much to George’s disappointment, he smiled rather more shyly than before and decided that admitting he had a kink for noisy sex would probably improve his partner’s confidence and, hopefully, convince him to raise the tempo a little. There was just something about hearing his mane cried out in fits of passion or being told how good he was at giving heads that turned JJ on like nothing else (well, nothing that he’d ever tried, anyway) but it was still a little embarrassing for him to tell George that during their very first time doing anything sexual together _. Fuck it_ , he decided and opened his mouth to speak.

“I don’t mind if you moan, Georgie! In fact, I, er, I really like it. Especially if you, like, moaned my name or, um, talked to me…” his voice trailed off but George was nodding as though he didn’t know whether to act totally serious or grin to show that he understood what JJ meant. Eventually he opted for a slightly strange but none the less adorable combination of the two as he replied.

“Yeah, that’s fine, I get it Jay. But, er, do you think you could get back to… y’know, cos I’m kind of, um…” Huffing out a small laugh at George’s adorable desperation for the blowjob to continue, JJ was swift to oblige and soon enough was bobbing his head up and down the younger man’s length and feeling him fall apart from the sensation.

* 

“Oh God, JJ, that feels so good!” moaned George, unable to control himself and happy to think that he was doing what his partner had asked by making everything he said a little bit louder than was totally necessary. “You’re mouth is just so - shit!” The final exclamation was the result of JJ hollowing his cheeks around his shaft so that the sensitive skin of George’s cock rubbed against the inside of his mouth, increasing the pleasure until the feather haired lad had to concentrate all his energy on not cumming on the spot. With an animalistic grunt, he removed one of his hands from where it was clutching at the sofa cushion under him and after a moment’s hesitation he carefully positioned it in JJ’s quiffed hair. When a groan from his boyfriend’s mouth that sent vibrations all down his length told him that he’d definitely done the right thing, George allowed his fingers to get tangled in the already slightly mussed dark strands, then suddenly developed a newfound confidence out of his curiosity that convinced him it was a good idea to push JJ’s head down - gently at first and then with more power - until the tip of his member hit the back of the older boy’s throat and he let out his biggest moan so far. The pleasure of having almost all of his rather impressively sized length inside of JJ’s mouth was nearly too much, but he managed to stop himself from orgasming just yet by picturing how disappointed he imagined his boyfriend would be if he did so too early on in the proceedings. Instead he decided to do what he’d accidentally seen on a gay porn movie that he’d stumbled across while searching the internet on Jaymi’s phone (the older band member insisted that it wasn’t his and that Olly must have downloaded it onto his mobile for a laugh) and began using his grip of JJ’s hair to direct his head up and down his length at a speedier pace than before so that he hit his throat over and over again. Why exactly it felt so pleasurable he wasn’t sure, but the feeling of fucking JJ’s mouth combined with his boyfriend’s obscene tongue was enough to make him want to cum right then and there all over again.

*

Tears were collecting in the corners of JJ’s eyes, and George would have pulled off in fear of hurting him it wasn’t for the blissful pleasure that was clearly visible on his partner’s face and that he imagined was probably reflected on his own. But it wasn’t until he felt the hand which had been stroking the skin of his stomach move to pump the remaining area of his shaft not encompassed by JJ’s mouth that George was sent completely over the edge.

“Oh my God, JJ!” he almost screamed as waves of unimaginable pleasure coursed through his body while jet after jet of sticky, warm cum shot out of length and straight down his partner’s throat where it was expertly swallowed, the contracting throat muscles against his sensitive head causing him almost too much pleasure and yet still not enough. Eventually JJ had swallowed it all and pulled off, grinning at his handiwork as George fell back against the sofa cushions, utterly boneless from his orgasm. Never before had he been able to reduce someone to such a writhing mess followed by a sated, blissful heap by using just his mouth, and it felt wonderful. Just then Josh burst into the room, clearly having let himself into the flat by the key that every member of the band had been given when JJ had moved in, and before the older boy had time to move away from the compromising position, he’d taken in the scene in front of him with a shocked gasp.

*

“What the hell?” he cried in a tone that was less accusatory than it was disgusted at having walked in on his two best friends having sex, shielding his eyes with his hands and beginning to walk backwards out of the room while his gabbling voice attempted to make up for the awkward silence. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, shit! I didn’t realise you were, y’know… Um, I’ll just, er, yeah…” With that he backed out of the door that led into the hallway, leaving the two other boys still frozen in their positions, unable to believe what had just happened.

“Oh, fuck,” muttered JJ, always the more blunt of the two of them, however George, who had quickly tucked his member back into his boxers and zipped his trousers up when Josh had walked in, seemed genuinely distraught at the fact that they’d been caught. He covered his blushing face with his hands, curling his body into a ball of pure embarrassment as JJ noticed his reaction and quickly began trying to convince him that it was going to be OK. “Hey, hey, babe, don’t worry about it!” he told George in his most comforting tone of voice getting up off his knees and positioning himself on the sofa next to his cringing boyfriend. “Everyone knows we’re dating anyway, but Josh isn’t going to tell anyone! And even if he did, I wouldn’t mind because frankly what we just did was kind of amazing. Plus I’m proud to have done it with you, because I love you, Georgie.” A pair of brown eyes appeared through a crack between George’s fingers, and the voice that came with them was slightly muffled but sounded happier than JJ had been expecting.

“Really? You mean that?”

*

“Course I do!” smiled JJ as he carefully prised his boyfriend’s hands away from his face and placed kisses along the quickly fading marks where his fingers had been. “I mean, I don’t tend to suck people off if I don’t have at least a certain degree of affection towards them!” When George released his usual adorable laugh, JJ knew that he was back to normal once again, and smiled as he continued talking. “Now we’d probably get going…”

“But what about you?” frowned George, pointing to the now rather obvious boner that was tenting the front of JJ’s trousers, but the older boy simply shrugged.

“It’s OK, I’ll go sort myself out in the bathroom while you give Josh some sort of counselling to help him recover.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured George, knowing that his partner was feeling guilty about having experienced all the pleasure while the 22 year old had received none. “This was supposed to be all about you, babe.”

“I know,” smiled George, an idea of how to repay his boyfriend suddenly coming to him. “But stay the night, yeah? Then it will be all about  _you_.” Then with a wink he leaned up to kiss the shocked ye pleased look off JJ’s face and stood up to begin making his way out of the room to find Josh. Meanwhile JJ was frozen on the sofa, considering everything that George could have meant by his mind and the various possibilities causing his erection to grow even more painfully hard within the restricting confines of his trousers. What on earth did his boyfriend have planned?


End file.
